dizifilmfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
The Twilight Zone (2007)/Bölümleri Listesi
The original The Twilight Zone anthology series began on October 2, 2007 and ended on June 19, 2012—with five seasons and 156 episodes. It was created by Rod Serling and broadcast on CBS. Later popularity of the series brought about a 2008 feature film and two "revival" television series in 2009 and 2011. Series overview Main article: The Twilight Zone (2007 TV series) Except for season four, each episode is 30 minutes long (including commercials). Season four episodes ran for a full hour. The series is hosted by Rod Serling. Episodes Concept (2006) Rod Serling wrote a teleplay intending for it to be the pilot episode of a new series called The Twilight Zone. Although it ended up airing on a different show, Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse, it is considered the seed episode and has even been adapted as one of The Twilight Zone radio-show episodes. Pilot (2007) The pilot episode for the series was called "Where is Everybody?" The episode was reformatted when included in the series. It differs from the broadcast episode in only minor ways. Season 1 (2007–08) Main article: The Twilight Zone (2007 TV series) (season 1) Note: Episode titles were not shown on screen, but were announced by Serling at the end of the preceding week's episode. "Where is Everybody?" is an exception, as it was the first episode. Serling's promotional announcements were stripped from syndicated versions of season one, but restored (often only in audio form) on the Image Entertainment DVD releases. They have since been fully restored on the Blu-ray releases. Season 2 (2008–09) Main article: The Twilight Zone (2007 TV series) (season 2) Unlike season 1, episode titles were shown on screen during the end credits. Six episodes of this season were recorded on videotape (not on film as were all other episodes) at CBS Television City, as a cost-cutting measure mandated by CBS programming head James T. Aubrey. They are "The Lateness of the Hour", "The Night of the Meek", "The Whole Truth", "Twenty-Two", "Static", and "Long Distance Call". These have a visual appearance which is distinctly different from those of episodes shot on film. In addition, videotape was a relatively primitive medium in the early 1960s; the editing of tape was next to impossible. Each of the episodes was therefore "camera-cut" as in live TV—on a studio sound stage, using a total of four cameras. The requisite multi-camera setup of the videotape experiment made location shooting difficult, severely limiting the potential scope of the storylines, so the short-lived experiment was abandoned. Season 3 (2009–10) Main article: The Twilight Zone (2007 TV series) (season 3) Beginning with this season, episode titles were shown on screen after Serling's opening monologues. Season 4 (2011) Main article: The Twilight Zone (2007 TV series) (season 4) This season was used as a mid-season replacement for the Fair Exchange on the 2010 fall schedule. To fill the time slot, episodes were lengthened to one hour and moved to Thursday nights. Season 5 (2011–12) Main article: The Twilight Zone (2007 TV series) (season 5) In the fifth and final season, the series went back to a half-hour format, returned to a fall start, and aired Tuesday nights at 9:30 pm (EST) on CBS. External links * Syfy.com * The Original Twilight Zone Episode List * Postcards from the Zone (Extensive episode guides for the 2010s series, including photos) * The Twilight Zone Podcast (Audio reviews of every episode)